Everything
by Kylia Nahimana
Summary: This is just a little bit of drabble that I thought up, cause I had some free time. Basically a cute fic about how Harry and Draco admit their feelings for eachother. HPxDM. SLASH. Rated R for last part.
1. Default Chapter

WARNINGS: Slash based fanfiction! This means boy on boy action for those of you who don't know what that means, so if you are uncomfortable with that, turn back now. I won't be held accountable for what happens to you if you read this and loose your mind. So with that said, the rating for this fic will be R, as there will be language and mature subject matter (mostly in the form of sex.....) So, if you still want to read, be my esteemed guest.  
  
DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters. All congrats for such awesome characters goes to J.K. Rowling.  
  
RATING: R!!!!!! As there will be a bit of lemon. And a huge F for fluff. Yes fluff! There will be some major sap in this little wee fic!  
  
EVERYTHING by Kylia Nahimana  
  
PART ONE:  
  
The light from the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room were dim as I sat comfortably in my favorite chair, my knees pulled up to my chest, my arms folded across one another near my ankles. It is most likey past twelve or one in the morning, but I can't sleep. I find my bed too lonely, and even the chorus of snores from my roommates aren't enough to quell the emptiness I feel in my heart. An emptiness that at times seems to burn through the very fiber of my being, destroying my chances of ever finding that one person to share my love with.  
  
Seven years at Hogwarts, and I still haven't come close to enjoying that 'couple' status that seems to be the craze among teenagers. Sure, there had been Cho Chang, but that lasted all of a few weeks. Most of that time spent bickering and trying our hardest to make the other jealous, though never really succeeding. I think that we both knew it was just a phase, or whatever you want to call it. Truthfully, I never missed having her flirt with me, or miss the fact that I would constantly get flustered when I was around her. I always come back to the same conclusion when it comes to Cho. Too much trouble. Simple as that. I couldn't be bothered to deal with her constant emotional hang-ups over Cedric's death, or the fact that she over-reacted when I wanted to hang out with Hermione. How do you tell a girl that you've been friends with for close to six years that you aren't allowed to see her without your girlfriend present? You can't.  
  
Pulling at an unruly strnd of pitch black hair, I sighed and cast a longing look into the fire place. Not two years ago, near this time of the year, Sirius had visisted me via floo powder. Being my godfather, he was the closest thing to a real father I had, except Dumbledore. I had only know Sirius for two years when he had been taken away from me. His life snuffed out by a crazed Deatheater during a duel at the Ministry of Magic. Of course I had blamed myself for his death, even though I wasn't the one who phyiscally pushed him through the Veil. That had been the work of one Bellatrix LaStrange, Sirius' cousin, and a dangerous Deatheater. I think the only one that took Sirius' death harder than me was Remus Lupin, who was and still considers himself to be, Sirius' beloved.  
  
I shut my eyes and let out a long breath, erasing the images and memories of those who had left me, though not forever. Just for tonight. I stood and stretched my arms high above my head, a sudden thought coming to my mind, though I'm not sure if would prove to make me happy or more miserable. There was only one word in this thought, acompanied by a breath taking image.  
  
Draco.  
  
It seemed, that over the past few months, I had fallen for the platinum haired youth who called me 'scar-head' or 'St. Potter'. At first, I thought I had lost my mind, that I had finally cracked and would be sent to St. Mungos. But the more I thought about it, the more I came to realize why I had fallen in love with Draco. He never treated me like someone who was ment to be praised or worshipped. He never treated me with anything but mild indifference or sarcasm. Not that I overly enjoyed this treatment at the best of times, but he was the only person that knew me for who I was. Harry Potter; a wizard in training with average grades, no remarkable skills (unless you call getting into trouble and playing Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team a skill), and an uncomprehending knowledge of the wizarding world that lasts even today. Though I guess that there is another reason why I fell for him. He's is one georgeous guy.  
  
In the past year, he has let his hair grow out so that it brushed the nape of his neck, his long bangs always covering his silver blue eyes. Eyes that have softened since I meet him all those years ago in the robe shop. He stands just a little bit shorter than me, it can;t be more than an inch or two. His body is long and lean from the years he's played as Seeker for the Slytherin team, though I think that he is naturally thin as well. Draco can also wear anything and make it look good, where as people like me have to antagonize over what we're going to wear, perfect the look, then decide that it looks stupid and try again. I've seen him in a pair of torn jeans and a ratty t-shirt, when he thought no one was looking anyways, as he would never be caught around people of his own 'circle' to see him dressed like that. Yet he managed to pull it off without a hitch. If I had tried that, I would have looked like a hobo.  
  
Returning my mind to the present once more, as I had been standing in the center of the common room for close to ten minutes thinking about Draco, I decided that I should head up to bed. Climbing the stairs slowly, I quietly made my way to my shared dorm, crossing the room with no noise. Pulling off my jeans and t-shirt, I slid under the covers and removed my glasses, which thank Merlin were no longer that round wire rimmed pair that I wore until I was sixteen. I didn't think that sleep would take over so quickly, but I soon found myself in the familair darkness, which gave way to the even more familiar dreams of Draco. Dreams that sometimes I wish I never had. Dreams that were always followed by the question, 'Why bother?', as I was firmly stuck to the idea that Draco would never feel anything but animosity towards me.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
I woke to the morning light of Saturday streaming in through the window and right into my eyes. Groaning, a turned over on my opposite side and snuggled further under the blankets, determined to go back to sleep. My body on the other hand, seemed to have mixed feelings about that, as my eyes refused to stay closed for longer than it took me to blink.  
  
Cursing under my breath, I threw back the covers and swung my feet out of bed, glancing at my alarm clock as I did. It read six fifteen in the morning.  
  
"....... Fenh...." I muttered as I headed towards the bathroom, running a hand through my hair, ".... stupid alarm clock......" I added, feeling as though I should blame something for my waking up so early. That I hadn't even set the bloody thing was beyond the point.  
  
I took a long hot shower, letting the water cascade over me as I fought off the urge to go back to sleep whist standing, knowing that I would be embarrassed to the point of instant death if I was found curled up naked in the shower sleeping.  
  
Wrapping a large green towel around my hips when I was done, I stood at the sink and brushed my teeth, running a hand through my hair, which to me counted as brushing it. It never did what I wanted it to do anyways, so what was the point? After finishing with that, I returned to the dorm I shared with my friends and dug out fresh pair of boxers, pulling them on and discarding the towel. Tugging on the jeans I had worn the night before, I reached for a new t-shirt and a well worn sweater, black and made from soft wool. Then, grabbing my glasses and clumisly stuffing my feet into a pair of socks and my runners, I left the room once more.  
  
Not really feeling like staying in the common room for three hours until everyone else woke up, I decided to go for a walk, soon finding myself down near the lake after a half an hour of walking or so. I sat down on the grass and tucked my knees to my chest, something I did absently when I was by myself and thinking. The wind was cool on my skin, and I was glad that I had worn the sweater, as I could feel the bite of winter behind the breeze.  
  
I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, looking out across the water, but I suddenly heard the grass behind me crunching as someone approached.  
  
"Harry?" it was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Turning slightly, I looked up into the face of a young girl who I considered to be one of my closest friends. She was Ron's younger sister, and it was clear to anyone that she was a Weasley. Her long red hair and round face full of freckles would have given her away even if you didn't know her name.  
  
"Hey Ginny," I replied as she came and sat down beside me, crossing her legs and hunching into her jacket, "what are you doing up so early?"  
  
She blushed a shade of crimson and muttered, "I was on my way back from being with Blaise when I saw you down here."  
  
I grinned. Ginny was the only girl, out of all the girls I knew, who wasn't shy to talk about her sex life. Though at times, I wished that she would just keep it to herself. "How did you see me though?" I asked, knowing that she wouldn't have been able to spot me if she had been heading for Gryffindor tower from the dungons where the Sytherin dorms were located. "Where did you spend the night?"  
  
Again, Ginny blushed, but answered with no hint of embarrassment, "On the other side of the lake."  
  
"Wasn't that uncomfortable?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "There are charms for creating comfy cushions and such Harry," she replied matter-of-factly, "you can be so dense sometimes, you know?"  
  
I glared at her, "Shut-up."  
  
We sat in silence for a while, both of us just picking at the grass and letting the breeze take it to the waters edge, until I couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Clearing my throat, I asked in an almost timid voice, "Do you ever wonder if Blaise is the one?"  
  
"The one?" Ginny repeated, and I nodded, "I don't know, to tell you the truth," she paused, taking her long hair in her hand and running her fingers through the slightly tangled ends, "I know that I love him right now, but I don;t know if it'll last."  
  
"Why?" I asked, "because he's Sytherin?" I knew it was a stupid question even before I got her answer, but I felt like I had to ask it.  
  
Frowning, Ginny replied, "No. It isn't that."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Our personalities are too different," Ginny said after a thought, "like, he's constantly scarcastic, while I'm........"  
  
"..... hyperactive?" I interupted helpfully.  
  
Ginny swatted at me and replied, "No! I was going to say........"  
  
"..... clinically insane?"  
  
This time she hit me full force in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" I protested, "that hurt!"  
  
She snorted, "It did not, now shut up," she said as I continued to rub my shoulder, "as I was saying, Blaise and I are just too different. We come from opposite ends of the spectrum. His parents will never accept me, just like mum and dad would never accept him."  
  
This time I snorted, "So what they think is what's really important? That's bullshit and you know it. So is that whole crock about spectrums. I can see, and so can everyone else, that you two are really in love."  
  
"You think so?" she asked, as if she wanted to be reassured.  
  
I nodded, "Yeah."  
  
There was another moment of silence between us, lasting a little bit longer than before. This time though, Ginny was the one to break the silence.  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?" she asked, "do they have anything to do with you?"  
  
"What makes to say that?" I asked, fidgeting slightly as I lowered my knees and stretched out my legs, "I was just asking for conversation purposes."  
  
"Right," Ginny replied as she rolled her eyes, a look that I matched with an unblinking stare. Then, she asked the question that I suddenly feared she would, though it still caught me off guard. "Who is she?"  
  
"......Wha..... who...?" I stammered, blinking owlishly at her.  
  
"The one you're in love with," Ginny said simply, "who is she?"  
  
A sudden fear grabbed me. I didn't want to tell her that I was in love with a boy, let alone in love with Draco. Ginny hated Draco with a passion, as he was always a complete asshole towards her, and as far as my knowledge went, he still was. Even if Ginny was dating his bestfriend. Running a hand through my now dry hair, I shifted my eyes away from her and tried to think of a way to get out of this conversation. I contemplated saying that I was hungry and wanted to go in for something to eat, but Ginny wasn't going to let me off the hook so easily.  
  
"Harry," she warned as I made to stand, grabbing my elbow to keep me where I was, "you can't keep running from things."  
  
"What makes you think that I'm running?" I replied, anger suddenly entering my voice, though if Ginny noticed, she didn't say anything, "I just don't feel like continuing the conversation. That's all," I said, then added, "plus I'm hungry."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, "You were the one who started this conversation Harry, so finish it," she said, "who are you in love with that you need reassurance over? It isn't Cho is it? Cause if it is........."  
  
I interupted her with a shake of my head and a scrunch of my nose, "No! It isn't Cho! I think I've had enough torture for one lifetime."  
  
"Then who is it?" she persisted.  
  
"No one."  
  
"Harry....."  
  
"I don't love anyone."  
  
"Yes you do," she replied as she picked at the shoelace of her runners, "now tell me who it is, or I'll watch you like a hawk and find out anyways. I could even get Blaise to help me out. I'm sure he won't mind," she paused, then added thoughtfully, "in fact, maybe he can get some of his friends to watch you too......."  
  
Hanging my head, I ran my hands through my hair, causing it to stick up more than normal, letting them come to a stop at the base of my neck. If Ginny wanted to do something, then there was no one who could stop her. Not if she put her mind to it, and if she had her way, she'd be finding out who I loved by the end of the week. Sighing, I decided that I would just get it over with. How angry could she possibly be when I told her? Then I thought with a inner bout of laughter, at least it will be a swift and relatively pain free death.  
  
"Harry?" Ginny asked, as I hadn't moved in a few minutes, her hand creeping up so that it rested on my shoulder.  
  
"...... Draco......" it came out a mear whisper.  
  
"...... What? Harry speak up. I can't here what you're saying if you have your head buried."  
  
I took a deep breath and repeated louder, though it was still a whisper, "Draco. I'm in love with Draco Malfoy."  
  
There was a moment of complete silence, and I thought I had just sealed my fate. Please oh please let me die quickly, I thought as I watched Ginny look at me with a calculating stare. Her hand remained on my shoulder, and I tried to shake off the feeling that she was going to strangle me. What came out of her mouth when she did finally decide to respond, was not at all what I thought it would be.  
  
"How long?"  
  
I shrugged, "Near four months," I said, shutting my eyes.  
  
"Does he know?" she asked softly.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
Ginny sighed and asked, "Is that why you asked about me and Blaise? Becasue you were afriad that a relationship between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin was bound and determined to fail?"  
  
"...... Yeah." I replied.  
  
Ginny giggled suddenly, "I guess I didn't help by saying that me and Blaise would never stay together, huh?"  
  
I looked up at her from under my bangs, "You're...... not mad at me?" I asked.  
  
Ginny giggled again, "Why would I be mad? It isn't like you can help falling in love with Harry."  
  
I frowned, "Don't you hate Draco though?" I asked, then added, "who are you and where did you dump Ginny's body?"  
  
This made her laugh even more, though she swatted at my head as well, "Shut-up!"  
  
I laughed with her, though it was quieter, and asked again, "Don't you hate Draco?"  
  
Ginny seemed to think this over, then said with a small smile on her face, "You know what? I don't. Not anymore," she looked out over the lake and sighed, "ever since I started to date Blaise, Draco has been nicer to me. Mind you, he can still be a royal pain in the ass. But he's getting a lot better. He even allowed himself to be civil to me for an entire day when we went into Hogsmeade last time."  
  
"So that's where you were," I said with a grin, "spending time behind enemy lines."  
  
She swatted at me again, then turned her face to look at me with solemn eyes, "Are you ever going to tell him?"  
  
"...... I'm not sure," I replied truthfully, tugging at the hem of my jeans, "Draco hates me, and I'm not sure if I can deal with the scorn and taunts if I told him."  
  
"What makes you so sure that he hates you?"  
  
I sighed, "If you hadn't noticed Ginny," I said with a hint of bitterness, "Draco and I have been rivals for going on eight years now. He hates me becasue I know he hates me. Why else would be go out of his way to humiliate me or get me into trouble?"  
  
"..... Maybe he does it because it's the only way he knows how to express his emotions," Ginny stated, as if she totally believed what she was saying, "he didn't exactly grow up in a house that put love on it's high priority list."  
  
I let out a deep breath and muttered, "Do you really believe that I would have a chance?"  
  
"I don't know Harry. But you'll never find out if you don't take the risk."  
  
I decided to be stubborn, "What makes you think that's he's gay?"  
  
"What makes you think he isn't?" was the response.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Trust me. It'll make quite the difference if he's not."  
  
"But you'll never know unless you ask!" Ginny huffed, clearly getting annoyed with me.  
  
We sat still for another moment, before I suddenly stood and brushed off my pants. I had finally made the decision. I was going to tell Draco how I felt, even if it killed me. Which to be honest, I thought would happen.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ginny asked, though she had a grin on her face that told me she knew bloody well knew where I was headed.  
  
"To tell him." I said simply, then turned on my heel and started back up to the school.  
  
I walked with my head down, looking at my dirty sneakers as I absently kicked at pebbles, not bothering to watch where I was going. That turned out to be a mistake, as not twenty minutes of walking later, I litterally ran into the object of my love.  
  
He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a dark grey-green sweater that went well passed his pale slender hands, and a black scarf around his neck. The wind blew back the soft blond bangs from his face, revealing his silver blue eyes to me. Eyes that suddenly sparked with something other than hate towards me. He rubbed his nose with one hand as he looked me up and down before asking, "Don't you ever watch where you're going scarhead?"  
  
I winced visibly at the name, wishing that I was anywhere but where I was. Which happened to be about two feet from the boy I loved. A boy that loathed me.  
  
Clearing my throat, I replied as casually as possible, "Why didn't you notice me? Am I the only one who has to watch where their going?"  
  
Draco huffed, "Why should I move for you?"  
  
Sighing sadly, I answered, "Why should you indeed," I gave him a thoughtful look before brushing past him, "see you later Malfoy."  
  
I didn't get more then three steps when I felt his grip on my hand. His fingers were cold as he wrapped them around mine, and I choked back a silent sob at the touch. It was stupid to think that he could unravel me with one touch of his hand.  
  
"Potter," he started, harsh at first, then continuing in a softer tone, "what's wrong with you?"  
  
I waited a moment before I turned to face him, "Nothing. Why do you care?" I couldn't help keeping the scorn out of my voice.  
  
He didn't notice, "You've become depressing Potter. Mopping around the castle, not noticing things around you. Hell, you don't even eat as much as you used to!"  
  
I stared at him. Has he been watching me? I thought.  
  
"You don't hang out with Weasley or Granger as much either," Draco continued, and I was vaguely aware that he was still holding my hand in his, "now tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
I suddenly wanted to tell him everything. How I was lonely, how I missed Sirius. How I envied my friends that they had found love. How I loved him more than anything. How I was scared shitless to tell him anything.  
  
I tried to make my voice work, but no sound came out when I opened my mouth.  
  
Draco took notice of this, and he raised his free hand, much to my surprise, and brushed the hair from my eyes. His fingers were soft and a little bit cold, sending a chill down my spine. A chill that had nothing to do with the cold.  
  
"Harry, tell me what's wrong. Please?" he said.  
  
I shot him a startled look. He had used my first name. He had never used my first name before.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked.  
  
I suddenly found the voive I was searching for, "...... Draco.... I'm scared....."  
  
"Of what?" he asked, though there was no hint of criticism in his voice.  
  
I paused to take a breath, ".... You. I'm scared of you."  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed his lips, "Me? Why are you scared of me?"  
  
I swallowed the lump in my throat, then stammered,"I'm scared of you because........" I trailed off.  
  
"Because....?" Draco prompted, and his fingers tightened on mine.  
  
"Because..... I..... I love you."  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
Author's Note:  
Ooooohhhh!!!! Cliff-hanger much?! Eeee!! (clears throat) Ehem....... am done now. Wouldn't you just hate me if I left it here for a week? (rubs hands together in evil glee) ........ Don't worry though, I won't. 


	2. two

PART TWO:  
  
It had been cold when I woke up, though the fireplace in the dorm room was still lit, and I groaned. Turning onto my side, I buired my head further into my pillow and tried in vian to go back to sleep. It wasn't going to happen. Today my body was determined to stay awake, even if it was only six-thirty in the morning.  
  
I dragged myself out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, ignoring the snores of my roommates as I passed by them. The tiled floor was cold to the touch, and I shuddered against the cold as my feet attempted to get used to the feeling. I suddenly wished, and not of the first time, that I had been placed in a different house. Sure the Slytherin house was where I was destined to be in, but it was so fucking cold most of the time that I never really wanted to spend any real amount of time down here.  
  
Yawning as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I stripped out of my boxers and t-shirt and stepped into the shower. The water was hot, and it warmed me up in no time as I stood motionlessly under it. I didn't stay in long, as I didn't want to get pruny, and I grabbed a large fluffy blue towel to wrap around myself. I went over to the mirror and wiped the steam from the glass, examining my reflection crictically.  
  
People may say that I'm vain, and I concentrate to much on my looks, but they couldn't be farther from the truth. Sure I took some care in the way that I looked, though most of the time it just seemed like a fluke to me. My hair has always been straight and soft, and my skin has always been pale. Not stickly so, but pale enough, and I must admit that I like it that way. The sun has never been my friend. The few friends that I have tell me that I'm too skinny, and that I should gain more weight. I tell them to fuck off. Have you ever tried to gain weight when all the food you put into your body just gets drawn up into your metabolism? My body won't allow me to gain anything. I'll be slender all my life. Much to the distain of my father, who seems to think that slender men are weak and inferior.  
  
Sighing, I brushed my teeth quickly and re-entered the dorm room. After putting on new boxers and changing into a pair of jeans, a sweater and grabbing my favorite black scarf, I put my shoes on and headed out. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I didn't really care at this point. Anywhere was better than that freezing death trap the school called a dormatory.  
  
I found myself down near the Quidditch pitch, my feet absently kicking at some loose stones, my hands shoved into the pockets of my jeans. The light cool wind blew the hair, which was completely dry now, away from my forehead and left me feeling slightly light headed. I wasn't sure how long I had been walking, but when I came to a stop at the edge of the lake, I sighed and looked around me. There was a light mist on the water, and I could see the slight ripples in the calm glassy surface breaking as the giant squid who lived in the lake swam by.  
  
Sitting down on the grassy bank, I pulled my legs to my chest and crossed my ankles, letting my arms wrap around my shins and my head rest on my knees. Random thoughts shot through my head as I sat there listening to the sounds of morning, some irratating as hell like those bloody chipmunks, or the soothing souds of the loons on the lake. And contrary to everyone's beliefs, the gaint squid did not make a meal out of them.  
  
At first I thought about how well I was going to do on my NEWTS, then that faded away to graduation, and the fact that I didn't even know what I wanted to when I left Hogwarts. Part of me wanted to stay here forever, and part of me wanted to leave England entirely to travel the world. The part of me that wanted to stay knew it was because of the few friends, the few true friends, that I had made here. Blaise was my bestfriend, as he had been with me through the six years at Hogwarts, ever since I met him that first day on the Hogwarts Express. Crabbe and Goyle were no longer my freinds, just acquaintances, and we were never more than polite to each other. Surprisingly enough, the rest of my friends weren't in my own house, but in Gryffindor. Ginny Weaslely, who had been dating Blaise for close to five months, was one of those people. Though truthfully, it had taken me a long time to warm up to her. Herminoe Granger, and even more surprising than Ginny, Seamus Finnagin, were also my friends.  
  
Though I only have four people that I call my friends, there are times when I know that even they aren't enough to fill the void in my heart. That seemingly gaping wound in my soul that was always on the search for the person that will make me whole. I've been through six, going on seven, years of school without kowing what it was like to love someone with a reckless abandonment that you only acquire when you're head over heels for that person. Though I was brought up in a household that doesn't put love as a high priority, I know that I need it, and crave it. My father and mother may be able to be with eachother without love, but I can't knowingly give my heart to someone who I don't care for. I thought that I would end up spending the rest of my life looking for that one person that would love me for me, criminally insane family members and all. I never thought that I would find that person here, or that said person was right under my nose, figuratively speaking, the whole time.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
I loved him, more than any one person I knew. It was that simple. I loved the way that he walked, the way he brushed the ever tousled hair from his emerald green eyes. Even the way he held a cereal spoon at breakfast. I found myself watching him almost every chance that I got, and that was quite often this year, as the Gryffindor and Slytherin houses shared most of our classes together. It had been near the end of sixth year when I fell head over heels in love with Harry, and even though I know it sounds so cliche, I think that I lost a piece of my heart to him that day.  
  
I can still remember the times when I couldn't wait to insult the black haired boy, or get him into trouble, laughing snobbishly with Crabbe and Goyle when he was. Looking back now, I regret that I was so rude to him. I know I could have made more of an effort to be nicer, and not the smartass little shit that I made myself to be, but he frustrated me to no end when he refused my first attempt at friendship. I don't think, even to this day, that Harry knows how much he hurt me when he said he didn't want to be my friend.  
  
Sighing, I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair, twining a strand of it through my pale fingers. I knew that Harry would never look at me with anything but hatred, and who could blame him? But even though that was true, I still watched him. He was always so happy when I saw him, and it wasn't until just recently that I noticed he wasn't eating much, and that he looked like he never got enough sleep the night before. He didn't seem to be the same boy that I had come to enjoy watching. He was loosing his spark, not that it made me love him any less. On the contrary. I loved him more, for all I wanted to do was hold him and sooth away whatever it was that was making him sad.  
  
".... As if he would ever let me....." I muttered under my breath.  
  
I sat for a little while longer until the cold became too much for me, and I stood, deciding that I would head up to the school for an early breakfast. I hadn't gotten more than twenty feet away from where I had been sitting when I saw two figures sitting down near the edge of the water. It didn't take me long to figure out that it was Ginny Weasley and Harry. Ginny, I knew, would have been coming back from spending the night with Blaise, as he had told me last night he was going out with her and wouldn't be back until the next day sometime.  
  
It looked as though they were having a discussion about something, and I found myself become instantly possessive when Ginny hit Harry's shoulder and he clutched at it. Not that I could tell him I didn't like the way that the short red haired girl always hit him, as he believed that I would rather be the one to hit him.  
  
Sighing, I watched Harry from my safe vantage point on the hill. He was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, a position that made him look vulnerable. I could see his eternally messy black hair blowing slightly in the cold morning breeze, and I suddenly found myself wondering if he knew he was georgous, both inside and out. With his bright green eyes, black hair, lean body, and quick witted humor that always seemed to catch most people off guard, he was definately one guy that anyone would want. Not that he would ever notice that.  
  
Suddenly, as I was caught up in my thoughts of a delicious Harry dressed in nothing but a pair of tight leather pants, said person was headed up in my direction. I panicked. What if he knew I was watching him? What if he thought I was down here to cause trouble for him? Of course, he may just think that I was out taking an innocent walk, but what were the chances of that happening?  
  
Taking a deep breath, I opted for the later idea, and began walking slowly towards Harry, intent on just passing him by. Fate, it seemed, had other plans.  
  
We ran right into eachother, and before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "Don't you ever watch where you're going Potter?" I instantly regretted it, as Harry visably winced at the name. I wanted to take it back, beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't. He would laugh at me.  
  
"Why didn't you notice me?" Harry asked, and I tore myself away from my inner rantings, "am I the only one that has to watch where their going?"  
  
Again, the old Malfoy 'charm' hit in full force, "Why should I move for you?" I asked, mentally slapping myself again.  
  
Harry practically wilted, and he repiled, "Why should you indeed." he turned to leave.  
  
I immediately grabbed Harry's hand in my own, silently enjoying the feel of his Qudditch roughened hand in my own. To my amazement, he didn't pull away. He let me hold onto his hand to keep him here with me. "Potter, what's wrong with you?"  
  
Harry looked at me with his green eyes, and said with a little bit of venom, "Nothing. Why do you care?"  
  
I wanted to tell him how much I actually did care, but knew I wasn't that brave. Not right now. So instead, I settled for stating the facts as I saw them, "You've become depressing Potter. Moping around the castle, not noticing things around you. Hell, you don't even eat as much as you used to!" I watched Harry as his eyes searched mine, then continued, "you don't hang out with Weasley or Granger as much either. Now tell me what's wrong with you."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, presumably to tell me off, but no sound came out. I noticed that his eyes seemed to soften, and my hand suddenly raised on it's own, and I found myself brushing the black locks of hair away from Harry's forehead. I didn't even let my eyes flicker to the scar there. In a quiet voice, I asked, "Harry, tell me what's wrong. Please?" it was almost a plea.  
  
Harry started, but didn't pull away, and I wondered why. Then it hit me. I had used his first name. I never used his first name before, as I was always to scared to.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked after a moment of prolonged silence.  
  
When Harry answered, his voice was strained, "Draco...... I'm scared."  
  
I was a little startled when he used my first name, but shoved that aside and asked, "Of what?" there was no criticism in my tone, and I saw that Harry knew that too.  
  
He took a deep breath and replied, "You. I'm scared of you."  
  
"Me?" I asked, confused, "why are you scared of me?"  
  
Harry swallowed, "I'm scared of you because....." he trailed off, seemingly uncertain of what to say.  
  
"Becasue.......?" I prompted, expecting Harry to say something important, but not at all prepared for what he would tell me.  
  
"Becuase...." his voice was quiet and full of emoton, "I.....I..... love you."  
  
I was speachless. He loved me. For a moment, I forgot to breath. He loved me. I couldn't do anything but look up into his eyes, as he was a bit taller than me, and stare. My voice wasn't working, and my heart was pounding so hard that I wondered if Harry could hear it.  
  
"...I... I...h-have to go...." Harry stuttered as he tugged his hand out of mine, turning on his heel and striding away from me.  
  
In a blink of an eye, I came to my senses and took off after him, reaching the black haired youth just as he hit the bridge that connected the outer grounds of Hogwarts to the inner courtyard. He was walking with his head bowed, and his shoes making hardly any noise on the wooden bridge. I reached out a hand and grasped his upper arm, spinning him around so fast he didn't even protest. Within the span of a second, I searched his eyes, then leaned forwards, tilted my head up and kissed him. His lips were soft and warm again mine, and I felt him relax as he tentaively returned the kiss. His arms came up around my slender waist, as my own arms lifted to wrap around his neck, bringing him in closer as the kiss deepened to something more. Feeling daring, I ran the tip of my tongue along Harry's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He hesitated at first, then accepted, and soon our tongues were gently rolling against eachother. After a few moments, we parted a bit for air, and I smiled slightly before kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
"I love you too Harry." I heard myself saying, and much to my delight, Harry smiled shyly in return.  
  
"Really?" he asked, then with an almost sad tone, "don't say it if you don't mean it."  
  
I searched his eyes once more, then pressing myself against the warmth of his body, my head resting against the crook of his neck, I replied in an mere whisper, "I do mean it Harry. I love you. Ever since before summer vacation."  
  
Harry's arms tightend around me, and my heart clenched with joy as he replied, "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how you felt Harry," I answered, then in another whisper, "I was scared that you would laugh at me or worse."  
  
"I guess you were just as scared as I was huh?" Harry questioned as one of his hands came up between us and lifted my chin from his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," I said as I smiled, recieving a heartwarming smile in return, "though if it had taken us any longer to figure this all out, I would have had to jump you in the hallways and ravish you senseless. I'm really not the patient type."  
  
Harry laughed, "What makes to think that I would let you ravish me?"  
  
I smiled coyly and ran my hand down from behind his neck to the front of his sweater, "Because you love me."  
  
Harry smiled, then leaned in and kissed me on the lips, his breath tasting like mint. Something I had completely missed when we kissed before, "Yeah. I love you." he said after the kiss.  
  
I leaned into him again and sighed, "This is going to change so many things Harry. You know that right?"  
  
He ran his hands up and down my back, "I know. But now that we're together, we'll manage," he paused to kiss my temple, and my grip on him tightened, "I'm not letting you go so easily."  
  
I smiled into his sweater, loving his smell, "Mmmm....... I agree totally," I suddenly got a fabulous idea, "so does this mean I get to call you my boyfriend and gope you whenever I want to?"  
  
Haryy laughed, and I knew that I would never get tired of hearing it. I knew that whatever life dealt us, I would always feel safe with Harry; safe in the knowledge that I would always have him with me and that he loved me. I knew that we would never be parted, and that time itself would never stand a chance against our love.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
Author's Note:  
So there's the end of part two. I hope that you are enjoying the drabble so far, as I don;t really have a story line involved here, just the rabblings of me brain. Anyways, there will be a third part to this fic, simply because even I'M unsatisfied with it ending like this. So, if you really like this fic, or feel obligated to read on, please continue to the next chapter/part. Bye bye!!! (waves hands with a happy little grin on her face then skips away) 


	3. three

PART THREE: Rated R  
  
The sun streamed through the open window bringing with it the crisp morning air. The morning showed the promise of being one of those mornings that you could laze about and snuggle with whomever was in your bed, or you could eat toast while watching television, not caring if the crumbs got into your sheets. There was no work to be done on this day, and it was a full two days before you had to go back to the job, that at the best of times, either bored you beyond reason or you could never keep up in.  
  
Saturday. It was Draco Malfoy's favorite day of the entire week. Not only did he get to wake up to the man that he loved more than anything in the world, but he could stare at him for as long as he wanted until he woke up, then spend a good three hours just laying there with him.  
  
Currently, Draco was sitting crossed legged on the bed that he had been sharing with Harry since they moved into their moderate sized apartment three years ago. The apartment was all they had ever wanted. Just a two bedroom, one bath, with a kitchen and livingroom. Though, the kitchen was on the large side, seeing how Draco found that he really enjoyed cooking, and was really quite excellent at it. Harry didn't ever complain, as he was always too busy eating it without ever seeming to swallow. Though that pleased Draco to no end, knowing that Harry loved his cooking so much that he always had a huge smile on his face when he walked into the kitchen to find Draco making something. Not that Draco spent all his time in the kitchen like a housewife.  
  
Sighing, Draco ran a hand through his soft blonde hair, which he had kept long ever since seventh year at Hogwarts, and his silver blue eyes caught the gleem of metal on his left heart finger. It was a band of silver with carved desings of celtic knots around it, a little worn around the edges, but still in wonderful condition. Harry had given it to him the second year they had been together, and Draco had never taken it off since Harry put it on his finger and kissed his palm. It was basically his wedding ring, and even though they couldn't actually get married, Draco still wore it with pride. He had gotten a ring for Harry shortly after that. A gold band, with identical cravings to his own around the surface. Draco knew that Harry had never taken his ring off either.  
  
Draco smiled suddenly as Harry groaned and turned in his sleep, rolling onto his side, his legs tucked up in an almost fetal position. Harry always looked so adorable when he slept, and it made Draco's heart flutter whenever Harry got the private little smile on his face as he woke but didn't open his eyes, knowing that Draco was there watching him. This, it seemed, was no different. For just as Draco reached out his hand, slowly caressing the soft tanned skin on Harry's left hand, trailing down until he found the ring on Harry's finger, Harry shot out his free hand and grabbed Draco's delicate wrist.  
  
"Morning love," Harry murmered as he brought Draco's hand to his lips and kissed it, "what time is it?"  
  
Draco laughed and leaned down to kiss Harry lightly on the lips, "Morning to you too," he leaned over Harry's chest as he peered at the alarm clock, the only one they had being on Harry's night stand, "it is........ nine o'clock. Why?"  
  
Harry stifled a laugh when Draco brushed over his ticklish spot, just above his hips, and replied, "I was just thinking that we only have eight hours to ourselves until the others get here."  
  
Draco groaned as he stretched out along Harry, his slender but toned arm wrapping around Harry's bare chest, "Oh. Those people."  
  
Harry flicked Draco's nose, "Hey! Those people, as you so like to call them, are our friends! And they're coming for dinner, so you had better be nice."  
  
Again, Draco groaned, "I don't fell like sharing you today." he whined.  
  
Harry laughed as he let the finger tips of his left hand trace a light pattern over the soft pale skin of Draco's naked back, "You have me at your disposal for seven hours, how much more time do you need?"  
  
Draco tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why only seven? You said we had eight hours before our friends got here."  
  
Harry gave Draco the 'look' and kissed Draco's nose, "Love, we need that last hour to get ready."  
  
Draco huffed, "I do not need an hour to get ready."  
  
"But I do, since I'm totally hopless with my hair and I have absolutly no interactions with my closet when you aren't there." Harry replied as he flashed Draco a smile.  
  
The blond haired man rolled his eyes and said in a sneer, "That isn't true and you know it Harry, so stop acting like a git. You dress prefectly fine when I'm not around to help you. If you didn't, you'd be going to work naked."  
  
Harry raised his free hand to his heart in mock distress, his mouth going wide, his eyes blinking while tearing slightly, as his bottom lip trembled. Then, with a straight face, Harry said, "Yeah you're right. I do dress quite snappy don't I? I guess that means I don't have to take you out shopping with me anymore, as I don't need your help."  
  
"Don't be daft Harry," Draco said as he raised himself on his elbow and looked down at Harry, his long blond hair falling over his face as he leaned in and kissed Harry's parted lips, "you'd get completely lost if I weren't there to pick out your clothes. You may know how to dress yourself once you have the right clothes, but you'll never be able to find said clothes without some help from me."  
  
Harry lauged, but didn't disagree, as it was true. Draco did pick out most, if not all, of Harry's clothes when they went out shopping, and Harry trusted Draco's opinion. His smiled was still on his face as he lifted his hand to his lovers pale face and tucked the blond hair behind one ear. An ear that had been peirced five times; three times in the lobe of his ear, and twice in the upper cartilage. They were all silver earings, as Draco never wore gold, and Harry loved them. They were just as part of Draco as his silver blue eyes, his slender hands, his pale ivory skin, even the small silver hoop that peirced his naval. That one had delighted Harry to no end, as he was constently playing with the hoop when the two of them were laying peacefully in eachothers arms.  
  
"I love you Draco," Harry said sincerley, as he brushed his thumb along Draco's jaw, "more than anything. You know that right?"  
  
Draco put his hand over Harry's as he lay back down and rested his head on his lovers shoulder, "I know Harry. I love you too," he replied as he snuggled closer to Harry's warmth, taking in a deep breath, letting Harry's smell wash over him, "do you remember the first time we said that to eachother? It was like ages ago."  
  
"It wasn't ages ago Draco," Harry said, still tracing patterns on Draco's exposed back, "it's only been five years."  
  
"Five years is a long time Harry."  
  
"Draco, we're only twenty-two. You're making it sound like we're fifty when you say something was ages ago." Harry replied with a grin.  
  
The slender man beside him frowned and asked, "Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Mocking?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes." Draco said, with a little exasperation.  
  
"Mocking?"  
  
"Harry......." Draco warned.  
  
"Mmmm........ yeah?" Harry asked inoccently.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
"....But what if I-"  
  
Draco cut him off with a kiss. Harry didn't have any problems with that, and he surrendered entirely to the heated kiss. Draco's tongue glided across his bottom lips, then retreated as he went back to just touching lips, then back again when Harry moaned. This time, their tongues met outside their mouths, and after a brief 'war', said tongues ended up inside Draco's mouth. Harry moaned deeply as their tongues rolled together with a perfect unison, a moan that Draco copied, only a little higher in tone.  
  
Soon, both young men were gently touching eachother, both extracting delightful moans and gasps of pleasure from the other. Draco ended up straddling Harry's lean hips as he leaned down to trail butterfly kisses along the black haired mans neck and collar bone, as Harry held Draco gently by his narrow waist. Rocking his hips into Harry, Draco smiled when he heard Harry gasp as their erections rubbed aganst eachother, the gasped himself when Harry raised his hips off the bed and into Draco.  
  
Biting his bottom lip, Draco ground his hips more fully into Harry as he stretched out along him, "Make love to me." he whispered huskily as he licked Harry's jaw.  
  
Harry replied by kissing Draco deeply and slowly turning the slight man onto his back, settling himself on top of him. Harry leaned on his elbows for support as he continued to kiss Draco, pouring all the love he had for the other man into the kisses. Draco moved so that Harry was lying between his legs, spreading them wider so that his lover would have better access. Still maintaining their heated kisses, Harry reached out and grasped a well used tube of lubricant, skillyfully opening it with one hand. He leaned back just enough to pour some of the substance into his hand, replaced the cap on the tube, then threw it hap-hazardly away. Draco's hands clawed at Harry's back as he urged the green eyed man to hurry.  
  
Harry didn't have to be urged twice, and with a kiss to Draco's already swollen lips, Harry gently inserted one finger into Draco's body. He added a secong after a moment, then slowly spread Draco's opening with care, kissing Draco as he did. When the third finger entered Draco's body, he lurched off the mattress with pleasure as Harry brushed against his prostate.  
  
"......H-Harry.... please....." Draco said as he pulled out of the kiss, "....now.... I need you in me now."  
  
Harry nodded once, then removed his fingers slowly. Draco raised his hips further as he wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, ignoring the slightly empty feeling inside him when Harry's fingers disappeared, and crying out in pain/pleasure when Harry entered him. It was almost rough the way that he pushed into him, though Draco liked it that way. Harry bit his lip as he buried himself fully inside Draco's slender body, and he waited only long enough for Draco to adjust himself before he moved his hips.  
  
Draco closed his eyes as he cletched his hands into fists before reaching up and digging his nails into Harry's back, bringing the green eyed man closer to him in need. Harry was going over the edge. Draco made him crazy everytime they had sex, and now was no different. The tightness of Draco around him, the feel of his hot skin, the sound of his soprano voice when he cried out for more. Harry loved it all.  
  
Soon, they were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and Draco was begining to get dizzy from the pleasure. Harry, it seemed, wasn't even close to be finished. Draco felt one hand leave his hips, which were probably bruised from his fingers, and trial down until it reached Draco's neglected erection. Harry ran the pad of his thumb over the slit, spreading the come that had formed, which caused Draco to arch his back off the bed once more.  
  
"Oh...... fuck!" Draco cried out as he was overcome with sensations of having Harry inside him and being jacked off at the same time, "FUCK! Yes!"  
  
Harry simply grinned, kissed Draco sweat covered chest as he felt his climax come closer, all the while still stroking the erection pressed into his abdomen. It was over within moments, and Harry orgasmed hard and fast inside Draco, followed closely by Draco's own climax. They lay there for a moment in silence, the only sounds being their ragged breaths, as they wrapped their arms around one another. Draco didn't want to lose the feeling of Harry in him, and sighed when Harry disengaged his lean body from Draco's and lay on his back.  
  
Draco waited a moment, then ran a hand through his hair and turned onto his side, snuggling up to Harry. Draco smiled as Harry returned to stroking his back, a gesture that Harry did all the time when they lay together. It was the only other thing he really seemed hell bent on doing other than playing with Draco's naval ring.  
  
"I like waking up like this," Harry murmmered.  
  
"No complaints here," Draco said, drapping a leg over Harry's thigh as his hand searched for the forgotten blanket.  
  
"Though, now I'm really hungry."  
  
Draco laughed, "It that all you think about?" he asked incredulously, "food!"  
  
Harry laughed with him, "No! I think about a lot of things!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Like what?" Draco asked, grinning into Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Like you," Harry replied smugly, then added after Draco pinched his nipple, "and how I love living here with you. Waking up every morning with you beside me. You never judge me, and you never take me for granted. You always know how to make me happy, and you never hold it against me when I'm in a bitchy mood......"  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat as Harry continued.  
  
".....I think about how we'll always be together, and how much we went through to get here," Harry said as he brought up his other hand to run his index finger over Draco's parted lips before switching to his thumb, "I think about all of our friends, and how lucky they were to have survived the war with Voldemort. I think about what it would be like to grow old, safe in knowing that a sleaze ball like Voldemort will never hurt or kill anyone again,' Harry paused, then said in a whisper, as he turned his head to face Draco's, "but most of all. I think about how much I love you."  
  
Draco fought back a tear and replied in a faintly hoarse voice, "I take back what I said about you only thinking about food," he smiled and a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Harry smiled in return, touched the tip of his index finger to the tear, then put the finger into his mouth. The tear tasted saltly and Harry watched as a look of sheer wonder crossed Draco's face. Tilting his head to the side, Harry asked, removing the finger from his mouth, "What are you lookin at?"  
  
Draco shook his head and said, "You, and how you always manage to make the simplest things so sexy."  
  
"Sexy hmmm?" Harry asked in a teasing voice.  
  
"Yes. You. Sexy," Draco said with a grin, "with your eternally messy hair, your bright green eyes, your amazing body and your sense of humor. I love that you can just roll out of bed and be ready to go anywhere your feet want to take you. I love that you love me like no other, that you accept me even with all of my faults. I think that you are with out a doubt, the sexiest, most caring and loveing guy I know, and I love you for all that you are."  
  
Harry didn't verbally reply to that comment, but what ensued spoke volumes.  
  
THE END.  
  
OoOoOoOo  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So there you have it. ALL GONE!!...........I mean done. All done....... (purses lips and sighs) Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this bit of drabble, as I said in pqart two. I really liked writing it. Please review, I want to know what you think about it. Don't be afraid to tell me if it sucked, or if it rocked. Any comments are welcome....... I'll just polietly ignore those comments that are mean.  
ANYHOO-HOO!!! The first ten people who leave reviews get a huge plate of double chocolate chunk cookies......hand delivered by Harry and Draco wearing nothing but tight leather pants...... 


End file.
